Caleb Trenton
The Investigator Appearance Caleb stands at 5'10 with curly brown hair, matching sideburns and goatee. He has dark brown eyes, with a wolf tattoo on his shoulder. Caleb's hands are caloused and his nails are torn and clearly bitten. Caleb can occasionally be seen wearing reading glasses, though that's rare. Caleb has multiple small arrows carved into his right arm, and a bow and arrow symbol carved into the back of his right palm. Clothes Caleb wears a dark long sleeve shirt with a vest over them, as well as a black tie. His shoulder holster is still worn at all times, and his police badge remains on his belt at all times. Caleb wears a pair of dark jeans, and worn out black shoes, as well as an expensive watch. Inventory *Glauck *Badge *Police Radio *Taser *Sunglasses *Two Brass knuckled swords. Personality Caleb is often short tempered and easily aggravated. He is also fearlessly and unquestioningly loyal to his friends and displays a certain respect for rules and the law. When it comes to his sister in law, Caleb tends to be just a bit overprotective. Caleb doesn't generally see eye to eye with the military, seeing them as overly violent, and instead sticking to overseeing hte civilians when possible. Caleb has a knack for allowing people to think they've got away before busting them, to the point of going undercover for the explicit purpose of bringing someone down just when they think they're safe. With the loss of his partner and his brother, Caleb tends to do this a bit less however, having lost his interest in the hunt as his partner used to call it. Since joining the war clan, Caleb has become a bit more brooding and pensieve. He tends to be a bit of a drunk, and has become a bit indifferent towards most things. While Caleb doesn't enjoy killing, and will avoid it if he can, he will not hesitate to kill if it's entirely necessary. Caleb also prefers to avoid unnecessary conflict, and tries to keep the men under his command reigned in. As long as someone doesn't get in the way of their objective, Caleb won't fight them. Still, Caleb has been known to allow people to escape, usually women and children, even though it runs the risk of his superiors executing him. Skills Lie Detector- Caleb's gotten pretty good at telling when people are lying or not, and while it's not fullproof, it's helpful. Aim- As a homicide detective, Caleb's had quite a bit of experience at the firing range, and is more than able to aim well. Juggling and sleight of hand- Caleb's ex was a street performer, and Caleb was immediately intrigued with the art, and took it upon himself to learn it, which he often used while undercover. Fighting- Since joining the War Clan, Caleb has learned to fight fairly well with the sword. History While Jeremy and Caleb's upbringing is something neither of them talk about very often, what little is known about them is that Caleb spent a lot of time babysitting his younger brother, though why that is or how often it happened is a mystery. When Jeremy finished high school, Caleb decided he could survive on his own, and he moved out, abandoning his little brother and joining the police force. After a few years Caleb was moved to the Homicide division, and made a Homicide detective. This is what Caleb and his partner Xaver did together for the next decade until the outbreak. Xavier urged Caleb to go with him to Massachusets, where he had family. All they found instead was the militia having taken over the city. The two enlisted, hoping to get safety in numbers. The militia soon became somewhat more bloodthirsty then Caleb would have liked, but they were still Caleb's only chance of survival. Eventually the militia became what they liked to call a war clan. Their focus shifted from protecting the people to simply giving in to their baser urges. They began killing those they encountered, seeing them as raiders who would steal their supplies. The war clan adopted a heirarchy, and grew in numbers. When they ran out of ammo, they adopted swords, axes, crossbows, and whatever else they could find. They began carving a symbol into their hands to show who was with them and who wasn't, as well as carving arrows into their arms for each living person they killed. The war clan began spreading out, deciding to reclaim America piece by piece. Caleb was sent to lead a contigent to retake Houston Texas, and kill whatever walkers and raiders they found along the way. Relationships Caroline Horn- An old high school friend of Caleb's, he always had a slight crush on the woman. Gabriel Horn- Caleb's best friend since elementary school. Gallery Trenton4.jpg|"If anyone asks it was a bear. Two of them."-After getting clawed by a wild cat. Trenton2.jpg|"So, you couldn't have shot him because you were in the shower, but you have no one to confirm your alibi?" Trenton.jpg|"And if you try to bail your way out with sex, we can add prostitution to the charges. So how about you just behave?" Caleb escorts a woman to lock up. Gideon5.jpg|"Of course I pistol whipped him. He spat on me." Caleb explaining his actions to his partner. Gideon4.jpg|"Oh what light through yonder... I'm saying the wrong lines? That's a different play? To hell with it, you're under arrest for murder." Caleb goes undercover acting. Gideon3.jpg|"Well, he knows how to break my jaw... Can we stop now?" Caleb tries to interrogate a boxer. Swords from Revolution.jpg|Caleb's swords, carried by the officers of the war clan.